All the kings sons: Men of Valor
by disturbed Tapestry
Summary: King Endymion the wise was a lover of women,and as such had fathered many, many children. The most notable of his sons were Prince Darien, Prince Seiya, Sir Malcolm, and Yaten Winchester. Each of them was about to learn...full summary inside!
1. Summary

_**Summary**_

King Endymion the wise was a lover of women, many, many women. His sons had long learned to live with the shame of their father's affairs. His torrid affairs had given him many children, and of them Malcolm, Darien, Yaten, And Seiya were perhaps the most known. Each had been damaged by their father's womanizing ways; each had learned to mistrust love a long time ago.

The crown Prince liked women well enough, but avoided them with a passion. Until little Serena Rotherham found her way in his life. His disliked the saucy little shrew and did everything in his power to get away from her. Yet he couldn't stop thinking about her, especially in his dreams when she yielded to him.

Sir Malcolm had always cared for Mina; she had awoken a passion inside of him he had not known he was capable of. He'd had every intention of marrying her, but fate and his father had had other plans for him.

Yaten Winchester had spent his youth arguing with Molly the fiery redheaded witch. But as an adult he couldn't seem to keep his eyes nor his hands off her. He loved to fight with the fierce woman, but he loved to love her much, much more then he dared believe.

Prince Seiya had always desired her, always felt shaken to the core of his soul at the sight of her. But Setsuna Curjatev was his most trusted friend, and bodyguard. He had long since thought he had learned to hide his feels for her, until she'd shown him exactly how perceptive she was…and exactly how blind he'd been.

Now all the King's sons were going to have to decide to follow in their Father's dishonest ways, or become true men of Valor!

A\n: I know it's not the best summary, but I hope you like it anyways, check it out review, review, review!

Ps. If it makes you like me more I've already got two chapters and a killer prologue all ready to go!


	2. Prologue: The King

_**Prologue**_

It had been forty five long years since the King had taken the throne. forty five years of relative peace for the rich, and forty five years of lack for the poor. Forty five years of a royal family that had become the epicentre of gossip and drama. The King Endymion the first, the peaceful as he was now known, had taken the throne in the bloodiest conquest in recent history. The story of his ascend was as much legend as truth.

As the story went the previous King Byris had fathered 7 beautiful legitimate daughters but not one son with his lovely shrew of a wife. He was considered a wonderful if slightly foolish king. But like all kings he had one major flaw, a vice if you will; a thorn in his otherwise rosy personality. The king was a womanizer of the highest order. Now normally this wouldn't be considered a completely adverse thing for a king, in fact among the nobility it was quite common for there be a mistress or two. However our loveable king was a rake, and had many, many lovers. Many, many lovers who had birthed many, many handsome intelligent, illegitimate sons; heirs that were not really heirs, heirs that the kingdom desperately needed but could not have. Now under normal circumstances, the King would simply have taken his eldest illegitimate son, made a big show of adopting him, and named him the heir. Simple, except for the complication of his a' fore mentioned lovely shrewish wife.

The king, you see was truly afraid of the queen. It was said that her ancestry was directly derived from witches and druids, and within her ample bosom ran the power of a thousand years of descended magic. The queen was also the daughter of the King's closest ally and with her as dowry had brought considerable wealth, wealth that had secured the kingdom. The queen had imposed but one rule upon the king, one rule for all her wealth and all her land, things that were invaluable to the kingdom; no other women could share the bed of the king. NO MISTRESSES! In her family it was common for wealth and ownership to be passed down the matriarchal line, from mother to daughter. To her mind the kingdom already had an heir, the eldest daughter. Now the king had allowed her to believe this delusion for many years, secretly hoping for a legitimate son, but time had passed and no son. The queen was not young anymore, and was well past the days of motherhood, but yet she was as fit as a horse, so the king could not even count on her death to take a second wife.

Now a wise king might have had his wife, poisoned or imprisoned or put to death for some imagined infraction against the throne. But as was mentioned the King was not wise and was deathly afraid of his queen. He feared she could read his mind, or else was able to finagle her way out of even the worst possible sentence of death, and that whatever he attempted on her would be visited back a hundred fold on himself. In short his fear of the queen outweighed his fear for the kingdom. And so for years it went on in this vein, the king growing older, and the nobility begging for him to pick an heir.

The irony was the queen died but a night before the king, giving him one day of true freedom, but not enough time to claim an heir. So the kingdom was tossed into a brutal civil war that lasted ten long years, before General Endymion ended it and became the rightful king.

As the eldest and the most noble of all his illegitimate brothers, it was preordained by God himself. The story of Endymion was true legend, it was said that when the General was born the sky opened and purist sunlight poured down upon him. His mother was a beautiful noble woman, the king legally married, as this had been before his witch wife had bewitched him. Endymion was therefore the king's legitimate son, the rightful king. His lovely mother had been a true virgin who had loved the king with her whole heart, and been prepared to birth his many sons. However the king had married her in secret and had hoped to protect her unnatural beauty from the prying eyes of others. He had sent them away to protect them, always having in his heart a love stronger then all for his secret family. And when Endymion had turned 11 the king sent for him to be trained in the most honourable arts, to prepare him for king. It was said that when the good king had died, had told his most trusted advisors to quickly crown Endymion king. The advisors however were bewitched by the evil eldest daughter of the king who had designs on the throne, so they disobeyed the king and had tried instead to crown the princess.

In the end Endymion who had nobly and with great personal risk assumed the command of the army for which was rightfully his, had avenged his father, and taken his birth right from the evil queen his sister and his many unworthy brothers. And to insure that the throne would never again come into question, he wed immediately and produced six healthy, handsome, intelligent and wholly legitimate sons. He himself never kept a mistress so as to never cause the same strife as was caused by the previous king. Long life Endymion the first, the peaceful.

The true story was similar but much more brutal as these stories tend to be. Endymion was not in truth the eldest of his illegitimate brothers, instead records hold him to be somewhere in the middle. (However Endymion was much more intelligent than his other, less ambitious brothers.) His mother was not a beautiful noble woman, rather a merchant's fairly promiscuous youngest daughter. She was certainly beautiful, but perhaps no more beautiful than the other numerous conquests of the king. Now it was a common practise for illegitimate sons to be given cushy jobs within the kingdom in lieu of actual birthright, and the king was a great believer in this. Byris, did not know which of his sons he would choose to be king, and so attempted to gift them all with some measure of leadership skills. Assigning some to courtly matters, others to military positions, others still were given as squires to noblemen of consequence. In and of itself it might have been a brilliant plan, had the king named one of them his legal heir to begin with, or at the least not made it known they were all illegitimate princes.

The king did not do any of this, afraid that the queen would come to know of his decision. So instead he made it known they were all his sons and one of them could eventually become king. A disastrous plan to begin with, was now inexplicably made worse. So Endymion, who was originally assigned to court, began the tedious task of tracing all of his illegitimate brothers. This took him many, many years as the king had hidden his sons well. In the end he had the only truly concise list of the possible heirs of the throne. Now in short order he began to have them killed, by inconspicuous means. By this point in his life Endymion had acquired duly deserved respectability by his own right. His connections were far reaching and well designed, he had by all rights a perfect network to exact his plans.

Endymion had even managed the support of one of his half sisters, the fourth daughter of the king, the lovely Mariahbeth; whom he had taken as his lover. She was neither the most beautiful nor the most intelligent of the princess, but she was certainly the most ambitious, she knew in her heart of hearts that there was no way in which she would be queen unless she allied herself with a powerful entity. And so for years Endymion secretly murdered his brothers, the strongest, the wisest, the most loved fell first, until the only reasonable choice left was Endymion. However at this time the King Byris died, before he could name Endymion, the eldest living son, his heir. To Endymion this was a simple set back not truly an end to his plans, to his mind he was the most logical choice, good looking, intelligent and well connected; it seemed obvious to him. However this did not prove true, his remaining brothers were not going to give up so easily it seemed and had eagerly entered a brutal civil war to determine the rightful king.

The rest is history of course, as Endymion managed to become a General of a rather large battalion of what was left of the imperial army. His campaign had been both bloody and utterly cruel. He had swept through the kingdom, killing anybody that refused to pledge allegiance to him, or dared to oppose him. He murdered women and children without hesitance, burned down entire fields and all life stock of any village that refused him. His men were brutal and little more than thugs; they swept through raping, pillaging and murdering whomever they pleased. The fear was almost unprecedented, and almost all bend the knee when they saw his armies come, and joined forces immediately. So in this way Endymion had the largest army, and at his leisure attacked his brothers. Those that he caught were shown no mercy, and were tortured slowly before they were eventually murdered. His ruthlessness knew no bounds, so much so that many of his brothers simply surrendered and were granted exile, or gelding if they chose to remain. His brutality was not limited to his brothers, but also to his half sisters the princess.

What he did to them was perhaps the most heinous and cruel of all the things he had done to gain the thrown. In short he had them all stripped of their royalty and married off the eldest to his most trusted lieutenant; Regarten, so as to retain the wealth and land within the kingdom. This was gifted to him by his lieutenant the day after his eldest sister died, having been raped by all the men in his lieutenant's command, some 200 or so men. She was found naked and bruised hanging from the main beam in her chamber two days after she was married. The remaining sisters , except for Mariahbeth and her beloved younger sister Ileana; were given to the General`s army as whores for their pleasure. Most of them choose poison over their fate. Two escaped into the neighbouring kingdom, and had stayed well out Endymion's way ever since. It was rumoured that Roanna and Meishabethany had married merchants and had chosen explicitly to deny their heritage.

After Endymion's coronation, he wed his half sister Mariahbeth, thus fully assuring his Crown, as she was the now oldest Princess left. He kept two mistress besides his wife, the first and perhaps the most notable was his lovely sister-in-law and half sister, Ileana, the second was Lady Regan, the sister of Regarten. For two years Mariahbeth tried and failed to produce an heir, twice she miscarried and the third was a daughter. In the meantime Illeana produced triplet girls, and one son who was sickly and died a year after he was born. Only lady Regan seemed capable, producing two lovely healthy boys. So on the third anniversary of his coronation the King Endymion had both Mariahbeth and Ileana executed for the crimes of murdering the heirs to the throne, he claimed that by their inherent witchcraft the two sisters had plotted to empty their wombs of the seed of the king. He claimed that the four daughters they had produced were products of adultery and were abominations of the women's power.

On the same night, before even the blood of his wife had dried, he wed Lady Regan, who was already with child. Three nights later he had his daughters sent to a nunnery, and there they remained until their deaths, many, many years later. (Years after the king himself died.)

So forty five years pasted in relative peace, with the king producing 6 sons, and 5 daughters not counting the four he had sent to the nunnery. Each of his sons, were intelligent and handsome, with the eldest of them reaching his 44th birthday, and the youngest son being five and twenty. The peaceful king was justly assured of his continuing legacy. Forty five years he had ruled, longer than his father, longer even than his father`s father. He was beloved by the nobility, who saw no reason to remove him from the throne, and so was safe on that front, aside from his sons there was nobody else who could reasonably hope to assume the throne. All was well with the kingdom...or so the king thought.

As you may recall from the beginning of our tale, not everybody loved the king. First there were the two remaining half sisters who hated the king more then he could possibly imagine, then of course there were the poor and ignoble lot of his kingdom who it can fairly be stated, despised the king with almost obsessive hate that each year increased in exponential relationship to his many taxes levied against them. So now imagine if you will what would happen if this hate reached a breaking point, perhaps with the addition of some archaic law that the peasant class considered a slight against their very honour. Imagine that this slight was capitalized by two angry exiled princesses who had always hoped to return home. Imagine that these exiled princesses had enormous resources that they had garnered very wisely from some anguished gelded half brothers, and their doting equally ambitious husbands. Suppose then that these women decide now would be the time to say, perpetrate a well executed assassination, killing the whole royal family, brothers, sisters, grandchildren, mistresses the whole lot in short. And in the upheaval be pronounced the only viable living relatives that could take the throne.

Imagine that they killed everybody, except one very well liked Prince; that this prince had been inexplicably missing during the assault against the royal family. And had reappeared a mere day after, and had taken the throne before the would-be-Queens' could even be summoned.

And thus ended the forty five year reign of King Endymion the peaceful, and began the reign of King Endymion the second, the wise.

Endymion the second, lover of peasants, protector of innocence, most just of all princes, came into power at the age of 25. The youngest of six brothers, who had never in his life thought he would assume the throne. In fact it was common knowledge that the young prince was in fact possessed of a kind of wanderlust that would have been more befitting of a knight than a crown prince.

Endymion Darien as he was called in the days preceding his coronation, was possessed by a handsomeness that was unequalled by all his brothers, his golden white hair, that fell straight to his muscular waist, matched with his ice blue eyes; was legendary among the noble women. They ached to be his women, but it was said that the prince did not indulge in such torrid things as love making. This of course only served to heat the blood of the nobility even more. His compassion though is what made him truly popular. The young prince often travelled to the poorest most decrepit regions of the kingdom bringing with him food and coin. This he gave freely without any hesitancy. He often visited leper colonizes, bringing them clothes, food and coin; he even cleaned and washed them with his own bear hands, a thing that was unheard of.

When the young prince was not on missions of charity he was often seen offering his knightly services to help fight off bandits and capture murders and rapists. To say the great Prince was well liked is almost fully an understatement, he was obsessively loved. However as a 'fore mentioned all kings have at least one great flaw. And much like his grandfather, the Prince Endymion Darien was a great lover of women. The difference of course was that the Prince was also noble to a fault, and abhorred the rich nobility.

The prince loved many women, many peasant or lower classed women. He married these women, many women, in true ceremonies, under many different names; some of these women were not even from his own kingdom. He knew all of his many children by name, and birth, and it can be said that he loved them all with the devotion of a true father. As far as flaws go, this was not a terrible flaw, as he cared for all of his many wives, insuring they always had money, and that all their needs were met. To say the least they all loved him as truly as his kingdom did.

His first marriage, and perhaps the one he had always considered his true wife, happened when he was ten and three. The girl's name was Mari, and she was the daughter of a sheep merchant. The match had been much opposed by the merchant, who did not want his eldest and most lovely daughter marrying a mere knight savant. Mari and Endymion Darien had two sons in four years, Malcolm and Yaten.

Two years after his first marriage Endymion Darien's father arranged his legal marriage to the lady Rosalinda. She was well disposed of money, and looks, but had the vapid personality of someone accustomed to wealth. Never the less, Endymion Darien fathered four children with the woman. The eldest of which was his first legitimate son Darien.

After this marriage Endymion Darien's wanderlust increased, he simply could not abide his wife. So he wandered further and further out, until he found a lovely woman name Katrinanna, whom he called Kitten. With her he father two children. Out of all his many wives, Kitten was the most intelligent, being proficient in several languages and being possessed of a wit that was unheard of in a woman. She amused him in a manner none of his other wives ever would.

Many marriages came after that, for almost ten years he married whom so ever he fancied for more than a week. He fathered many children, though few were ever note worthy, as none of these children ever truly knew whom their father was.

The most notable of all his marriages though, was to a highly noble woman from a neighbouring kingdom, her name was Lorenza. Countess Lorenza married the young prince expressly against the wishes of her family, whom promptly cast her out. The young prince set her up in the countryside, in the beautiful summer palace he had commissioned in her honour, of all his wives she was the only one he was ever truly honest to(His legal wife, it is said seethed on this second marriage, the only one that was ever publically known). Lorenza did not bare him any sons, she gave him too lovely daughters the lady Catherine and lady Bernadette. Whom he affectionately called Catsy and Birdie, it was widely said they were favoured of all his children. (And two more spoiled children you have never met.)

So it was the youngest prince most beloved, most handsome, most honourable of all the princes of all the kingdoms found himself away from the castle, journeying to visit one of his families, mere days before his father's family was to die.

Endymion Darien was traveling through the small prosperous village Pict, when a storm broke. Endymion Darien was alone, as he was oft when assuming his guises. He had with him very little provisions, as the journey was not long. Nevertheless the young prince was stranded in Pict, with little coin, and dressed as a poor Knight Savant. Eventually he found a place to rest, belonging to a poor farmer and his wife. Kenneth and Irene were poverty stricken and had fourteen children to feed, yet they welcomed the wet Knight Savant into their little hut without preamble.

They had little space and it seemed even less food, though they offered what they had generously. They placed the knight Savant before the fire, wrapping him in raggedy blankets. Before him in the fireplace was a vessel; which was filled with some dark, wonderfully delicious smelling liquid. The smell was vaguely familiar, oniony and rich. It reminded him of sweet onion soup the kind that was often served just before the main course.

Irene poured him a bowl of the thick soup, which had only a vague resemblance to the appetizer he had in mind. The soup was filled with large pieces of onion, hunks of horse wheat bread, pearl barley, and large portions of strong goat's cheese. To his mind it was the most delicious soup he had ever had, hardy and filling, more like a stew than a soup. The pot was not large, and contained barely enough for the family, so that the father went hungry that night. It was phenomenal to Endymion Darien that this hardworking farmer, should sacrifice his meal for a man he hardly knew.

Endymion Darien wished to repay the farmer somehow, but the coin he had was for his wife and children, they needed it. He had no other worldly possessions, beside his horse, but without it he could not hope to travel far. In the end the king offered his services to the family, offering to earn his keep for the night. Both Kenneth and Irene told him it was unnecessary, they were poor simple folk who had no troubles that needed a knight savant's help. And menial work was far below the dignity of a man of his station, they simply asked that he pray for them at the first cathedral he happened upon on his journeys, to light a candle for the harvest and pray attrition for their second son Mathew who had taken ill.

Endymion Darien could not allow that alone to be his repayment, and insisted that he was not so high that he could not earn his keep with some labour that needed doing. He told the farmer that he was just a lower knight, not of high nobility; he had grown up a stone's throw from a farm himself, and in the summers had worked the land for extra coin. He told them he had only been chosen as a squire because the lord of county had taken a liking to him when he was a boy.

Finally after much assurance from the knight, they agreed that he could help with the land the next morning. Harvest season was upon them and they could use all the help they could get. The King, had levied yet another tax upon the people, demanding still more grain from those who had so little to begin with. The farmer had so little grain last harvest; he had had to sell his oxen so he could feed his children. Without the oxen and with his children still too young to be of much use on the farm, he was hard pressed to get the harvest in this year.

The farmer was not much older than the prince himself, and was well educated. He was in fact the son of a nobleman, who had fallen in love with the daughter of a peasant. The two had run off and eloped. He was naturally disowned and with little coin of his own, had entered into serfdom to feed himself and his family. He had 14 children, seven sons and seven daughters, all from his wife. He had no other women, and loved her with his whole heart. He had never had another woman before her, or after her and was perfectly content with this knowledge.

His children were all beautiful, golden headed, all but three anyways. There was Andrew who was 11, he helped the most on the farm rising early, and sleeping late. Then there was Amara with short hair, cut to keep out of her eyes, she was ten and worked the farm with her brother, Molly was nine and had red hair the exact shade of burning embers, she was lovely and pretty in the same degree as her sister was strong and hard. Mathew was eight, and sick, his golden hair falling out in tufts, as he lay beside the fire in his father's arms. Lukas was seven and had lovely brown eyes, he was not yet strong enough for true farm work, but helped by milking the cows and caring for his brother and other siblings. Rita was six, and helped her mother with the cooking and feeding of the younger ones, her brown hair stood out among her siblings, but her lovely eyes matched their blue perfectly. The first set of twins, Serena and Mina were lovelier by far then all their sisters, with their lovely silken blonde hair and blue eyes, they too helped with the house work and caring for the younger ones. Samuel was his father in miniature, with golden hair that was white at the temples and sharp blue eyes, he smiled readily and frequently at anyone who paid him the slightest attention. The second set of twins James and John were not as a like as Serena and Mina, though they too were blonde, one had brown eyes and the other truest blue. They smiled and played with their little wooden toys that had been carved for them by their father, the one played with a little horse, and the other with knight in wooden armour, they were three. Jacob was the youngest of the boys with lively eyes and a big wide smile; he liked to chew on the knight whenever his brother would allow him to play. He danced and sang baby songs whenever he felt like it, he was two. Second youngest girl Rini had a head full of strawberry blonde hair, that looked almost pink in the light, her wide eyes looked red and at first Endymion had thought she was blind, but she moved with a deft grace that bellied her one year of age, she played with Samuel who carried her around the room to her heart's desire. Rachel was a new born, and was lying against her mother's breast for most of the night; she would not take milk, and was thin and small. She was the reason why Irene could not help in the fields, Rachel was so weak and tiny, even the smallest amount of exposure made her sick, and she seemed to wilt without her mother's constant presence.

Seeing these children made Endymion Darien keenly aware of his own, he had easily produced some 16 children, with at 6 or so wives, not to mention the ones he had not fathered children with yet. He wondered at what it would be like to live in a house with all of them, his handsome face cracked into a smile as he considered his eldest boys, Malcolm and Darien, they were so alike, though one was noble and one was not. Malcolm was his miniature down to his white hair; Darien was like his mother, though he too had inherited his father's eyes. He lived in that fantasy for a time the world where his children grew up together, and knew in his heart it could not be so. Endymion Darien was not a monogamous man, he could not have lived with just one wife, and he surely could not have lived with multiple wives in one house. Imagine what Rosalinda would do if she ever met the much lovelier Lorenza, she would kill herself! Imagine her ire when she saw the beautiful Catsy and Birdie, next to her daughters Amy and Rei! No she would not abide it! Nor for that matter would Mari or Kitten, they had both given up so much to be his one and only. How would they feel if they knew he had taken so many other wives? And what of the others, Sarah was barely 16 and with child, she was proud and beautiful, she would never agree to share her husband. Lora whom he had three lovely girls with, would be devastated at the news, she would surely share, but hate him secretly for it. No normalcy was not for him.

That night for the first time in his life the prince felt he had truly done these women he claimed to love wrong. In Irene he saw his Mari, and knew like Irene all she had wanted was a husband who could live with her, and her alone, his wealth and title mattered little to Mari, for she had forsworn all that for him to begin with. Mari had simply wanted to love him and to be loved by him, to have a house that the two could fill with children and love. And what of Sarah and Lora, and Katrianna, or even Lorenza for that matter? They had wanted the same thing from him, love and true marriage. Though Lorenza whom he had never lied to had settled for what he would give her, none of the others had known what they were getting. He was not so foolish as to assume all his brides had loved him, some had surely just loved what he could do for them. He was handsome and had money, he was strong and kind, and that had been enough for them. But Mari...she had been ready to live anywhere, do anything to be with him. She had given up her house and her family simply to marry him, and for that supreme act of loyalty he had...he had what?

He had not betrayed her! He had loved her, given her a house, and money. Two healthy wonderful sons, he never forgot her birthday or their anniversary, no quite the contrary he made it a point to come to her on those dates. He brought new clothes and shoes for her and the boys whenever they needed it, and visited her frequently, brought her flowers and sweetmeats, told her he loved her...what more could she want? He was a good husband...to all his wives, so the farmer was with his family all the time, so what? They still starved, and the children were barely clothed. He had fourteen children whom he saw everyday but he could not spend time with them because he worked all day every day. Certainly Endymion Darien who saw his children once every four months or so, but spent as much time with them as their hearts desired was a better father! None of his children were starving or naked! None of his kin were so sick they were at risk of dying. No He was a good father and a good husband!

In the end Endymion Darien was resolved that he was doing no wrong, and his family was just different from the farmers. He spent three days and three nights with the farmer and his family, working the fields hard and enjoying the company of the family, especially the children who were so very like his own. He thought he would like to live here for a month or two, enjoying the labour, and the company.

But alas it was not to be, for on the eve of the fourth morning a messenger came looking for a young knight savant. It was in fact Endymion's most trusted friend Duke Michael, who came bearing the news of the terrible tragedy of the king. He had ridden all night looking for the prince, and had heard rumour of a young knight savant with white gold hair, who was helping a farmer bring in his crops. Together the two rode hard and all day.

Prince Endymion Darien, ascended the throne, and became King Endymion the second the next night. He never forgot the kindness of the farmer, nor his many responsibilities, he continued to send wealth to his many families, but it was now too dangerous for the King and his family to be without guard, and so ended his visits to his many children and wives, he did not wish for them to come into danger like his legitimate family. He would not risk having anymore of his children at risk.

As it was Rosalinda and his children had only survived because they had been visiting the lake castle for a few weeks and had been delayed in their return. On that fateful day the queen had taken ill and chosen to rest a few days rather than return so hastily, a fortuitous decision that spared them all.

Endymion Darien changed that day, his responsibilities changed, and he assumed the throne as a very different man, that the one who had set out a few nights prior to visit his family. Prince Endymion Darien the lover of peasants, died with his family, instead a new man arose, King Endymion the second the wise.


	3. Chapter one: The princes and the knight

_**Chapter one**_

Darien ran a rough hand through his overlong black hair; his keen blue eyes looked out over the small village, what was left of it. It had been six years since the sickness had struck, killing almost half the population of the kingdom. Six years, and this village was still falling apart at the seams, once a proud village of 500 souls, now there were only 150 if that.

The fields were overgrown and most of the crops were ruined already. There were piles of dead and decaying livestock, the houses were falling apart, and most had been ransacked and left in states of disrepair. Half the village was starving and would probably not make it through the year, so much work was to be done but there were just simply not enough people to do it. For three years now they had been unable to meet the taxes, even though the King had reduced it several times over the last few years.

"Look at this mess." Darien said finally turning to his companion. The tall blonde man beside him surveyed the land indifferently.

"It's no worse than the last six villages we've seen Lord Darien, remember the last one with all those women?" He said even as they both shuttered.

"An entire village full of prostitutes, of course I remember Sir Malcolm. I suppose next to that, this isn't so terrible." Darien replied evenly.

"This is a lack of leadership, we can fix that." Malcolm said absently rubbing his hand against his three week old beard. He had not had a decent shave or hair cut for weeks, he looked more like a scraggily urchin than the personal guard of the crown prince. But for that matter Darien did not look much like a prince now either, he was as hairy and filthy as his guard.

"How long have we been at this?" Darien asked warily.

"Too long." Malcolm answered just as wearily.

"You've got that right." Darien murmured. It had been almost two and half years since they'd began their tedious work. The kingdom was falling apart; eight years ago the sickness began, running through the rich and poor, throughout the kingdom killing thousands upon thousands of people. No one knew what it was or how to cure it, so many died, it was virtually impossible not to know someone who had been affected. Two years of nonstop death, of good men, and evil men, of innocence, and guilty, it simply didn't matter. When death finally stopped a brand new problem began, how to run a kingdom that had been cut in half? The kingdom was in utter ruin, no food was coming in from the farms, no money, no goods no nothing, at that time the only people who had any wealth were the undertakers and the grave diggers. Things had greatly improved since, however most villages and smaller regions had not recovered, and so two and a half years ago, the king commissioned twelve knights to journey the length of the Kingdom lending help to all that needed it. Twelve knights chosen personally by the crown prince, handpicked for their abilities.

Darien had argued quiet ineffectively, that twelve knights were hardly enough for a mission of this proposed size. The King however had dismissed his concerns, and sent them out into the kingdom, blissfully ignorant of the enormity of the task before them. It hadn't taken them long to realize how wrong the reports had been. The kingdom was still almost entirely in ruins, thousands of subjects were dead or dying, and more were on the verge of starvation. The majority of the food coming into the capital was coming from a few large townships, but the rest of kingdom was still suffering quite badly. Thus had begun the two and half years of hellish circumstance that had plagued the prince and his cohorts; long gone where their hopes of quick return, and glory. Most would remember this time as being similar to a war, and would never speak of their journeys again.

"Too long indeed," Darien agreed, surveying the distance with ease. He had long since learned how to take in such information quickly and efficiently. "Suppose we just run away, you and me, we could travel to another kingdom and pose as merchants."

"We could, except that neither of us has any idea how to sell anything," Malcolm pointed out with a grin. "We could go join some rich woman's harem, once we shave and bathe of course." He offered instead.

"We could, except I don't know any rich women with Harems, do you?" Darien asked, not entirely joking.

"No I don't either; I suppose we'd better get on with it then." He agreed resigned.

"Right, but keep your eyes open for rich women." Darien said, "There's bound to be some, somewhere."

"With Harems that need filling," Malcolm added. "I wouldn't mind being a kept man at any rate."

"You and I both," Darien said with a wide grin, "Suppose we find a boat…"

"Prince Darien, we can't keep stalling you know." Malcolm cut him off, pointing toward the village. "I'm all for escape, but we can't ignore these poor people forever."

"You know Sir Malcolm; you only ever refer to me as 'Prince' Darien, when there's something particularly nasty you'd like me to attend to." He pointed out, making a face.

"Well, my liege, you only start referring to escaping on boats when there's something outright horrible you're about to ask me to do." Malcolm reminded him.

"Well now that you mention it, good sir," Darien replied, turning fully to him now all humour gone from his handsome face, "Do you know where we are?"

"Of course I do, this is Hamersley." Malcolm said confused.

"Yes it is, and do you know where Hamersley is?" Darien persisted.

"North of Vanderholm and east of the capital." Malcolm replied easily.

"Indeed, and what good sir is just west of this village?" Darien asked, stealing himself for the tidal wave of anger that would soon be coming from his closest friend.

"Pict," Malcolm said frowning, still not understanding his companions point.

"Yes, and who lives in Pict?" He asked pointedly.

"My mother," Malcolm said comprehension coming to his hard face. "Lord Darien..." He began angrily.

"You haven't seen her since the illness…" Darien cut him off.

"We are not going to Pict!" He roared angrily.

"She's your mother!" Darien yelled right back, not at all intimidated by his outburst.

"Exactly, she's _my_ mother!" Malcolm threw back at him furiously. "She is not your concern!"

"Then act like it!" Darien shot at him, "She has written you so many letters, and you have ignored them all!"

"What would you have had me say to her?" Malcolm asked angrily, "I'm sorry that the man you loved doesn't care if you live or die, but is entirely obsessed with me, and won't let me leave the capital?"

"What's your excuse now, brother?" Darien asked coldly.

"Don't call me that!" Malcolm replied irately. "I am not…"

"We have the same father that makes us brothers." Darien interrupted stubbornly.

"You are the Crown Prince, I'm just a knight." Malcolm whispered softly, anguish in his voice.

"She misses you, why won't you see her?" Darien asked, ignoring Malcolm's comment. "Don't you miss her? _I_ miss her for god sakes!"

"Of course _you_ miss her! She doesn't look at _you_ like your ripping her heart to shreds!" He growled at the prince, "_You_ don't look like…him!"

"She loves you," Darien began.

"Just because you have no relationship with your own mother, does not give you the right to intervene in mine!" Malcolm responded furiously.

"My mother is a witch; _your_ mother is an angel!" Darien told him, unperturbed by his statement. "What about your brother?" He asked.

"What about _your_ brother? You haven't seen Seiya in years." Malcolm pointed out, irritated.

"He is back at the capital, I saw him just fine during the illness." Darien said, "Yaten got married did you know?" He asked, watching the blonde man's reaction. "He has children now, you're an Uncle."

"I know what my brother did, thank you very much." Malcolm said coldly. "He got some poor village girl pregnant, and then he had to marry her."

"He most certainly did not! Do you even know who his wife is?" Darien cried angrily, "He married Molly!"

"Molly!" Malcolm said shocked. "Molly Rotherham?"

"Yes Molly Rotherham, Molly sister of…" He began triumphantly.

"Damn it I know who her sister is!" Malcolm cut him off.

"Do you? Is that why you won't go to Pict?"

"Why I won't go to Pict…"

"Yes, yes I know it's none of my concern." Darien finished for him exasperated. "You might remember that Mina was just a girl then."

"Don't," Malcolm said holding up his hand to silence the Prince. "I don't need reminding."

"She's not married you know," Darien told him with a wary smile.

"Neither is her twin I'm sure, you remember Serena don't you?" Malcolm offered with a dark smile, Darien shuttered.

"Oh god, I forgot all about that demon child." He replied. "Of course she's not married, who would wed that lunatic."

"Umm, Mina's not married you say?" Malcolm asked nonchalantly, though inside he was burning at the thought.

"That's what your mother said." He agreed.

"My mother? Have you been reading my letters?" Malcolm asked the Prince irately.

"Of course not! You're mother writes to me too you know," He told the big man smugly. "She likes me, she says I can come and visit and play with my nieces and nephews any time I want."

"Did she? I suppose she's lined up a nice village girl for you to wed." Malcolm said smiling broadly at the idea, "Some hell fire kitten, who would put you right in your place."

"I hope she did find me a bride!" Darien replied defiantly "I would love to settle down and have a few children; I don't intend to die alone, Sir Knight."

"She always liked the Rotherham girls; I suppose she would think Serena was just the girl for you." He pointed out smirking at the idea.

"Oh for heaven sake, don't say that too loudly! I'd rather marry the village idiot than that she-devil!" Darien said, sticking his tongue out in distaste. Serena Rotherham was like poison to him.

"I don't understand you," Malcolm replied smiling even wider now, enjoying this topic much more than the idea of his mother. "She's beautiful and intelligent…"

"Too intelligent, she thinks she's a bloody man!" Darien cut him off pulling a face.

"She doesn't look anything like a man, she's a little thin, but she is smooth as silk." He pointed out.

"Yes well she may be pretty, but that mouth of hers! The girl can't shut up!" He reminded the knight.

"Oh yes that mouth of hers," Malcolm said smiling, "I forgot you like them dumb and willing."

"At least then they don't argue with me about taxation and Suffrage!" He replied irately. "Bedding her would be like bedding a man! I bet she doesn't even have lady parts under those breaches she wears!"

"There's only one way to find out good sir, and I think you know how that is." Malcolm told him smoothly.

"Bah! As if I would want anything to do with that boney arse of hers!" Darien said disgusted at the idea. "She doesn't even have breasts to speak of!"

"Oh I forgot you like them right voluptuous and dumb as a barrel of bricks, my mistake." Malcolm said.

"I like to bed women, Sir." He pointed out.

"She is a woman!" Malcolm assured him.

"No, her sisters are women, especially that Amara, now there is a woman!" Darien said smiling, thinking off the tallest of the Rotherham sisters.

"Are you out of your ever loving mind? Amara is flat homely!" Malcolm said incredulously. "Why she even walks like a man!"

"Maybe a little, but those breasts, there aren't a finer pair in the entire kingdom I warrant." Darien said.

"Well that is true, she does have the breasts of goddess," Malcolm agreed. "Though I still think Mina is the most beautiful of the lot."

"You would think that," Darien said easily, "But personally my tastes run more toward curvaceous women, like the lovely lady Lita."

"Be careful Lord Darien, I would bet my prize horse that she is one of our half sisters." Malcolm reminded him,

"I hope not!" Darien replied, pulling a face, "I'm sure father has all intention of marrying her to Seiya."

"I doubt that, doesn't she remind you a bit of the King?" Malcolm asked.

"Indeed, this is why I stay away from all courtly women, one never knows if they are our sisters, or future brides." Darien said, "When I take a wife, it will only be her that carries my children."

"You and I both," Malcolm agreed.

"So, Pict in a fortnight?" Darien asked, thought they both knew it was not a question so much as a veiled order.

"I suppose I have no choice do I prince?" Malcolm asked vaguely bitter.

"Not a one, Sir, come on now do not act as if I do you unkindness." Darien said. "In fairness it is for your own good."

"My own good, my arse, you just want to play with Yaten's babes." Malcolm snorted derisively.

"Ah but then, so do you brother," Darien countered with a smirk.

"Yes," Malcolm agreed finally, not entirely ungraciously. He did in fact miss his mother, and brother. And he longed to see his new sister and nieces and nephews. Mostly though he would never admit it, he longed to see Mina, the woman he had once been betrothed too.

0000

Lord Seiya all but rushed into the throne room, his dark hair coming loose from the leather thong used to tie it back. His hands were actually trembling, as he pushed open the wide doors that separated the throne room from the rest of court. Normally the magnificent hand carved image of the first king Endymion and his six sons were enough to take his breath away. Today however he had no interest in it whatsoever, he had all but run from his chambers, across the castle to the throne room, barely taking the time to button his courtly robes. Somewhere along the way he'd lost one of his hand made slippers, and was currently hobbling noisily. He looked utterly dishevelled and sweaty, not at all like the prince that he was.

"Father, Father!" he yelled out interrupted a minor noble that had audience with the king. The king was seated on the high throne, bathed in silks and velvets, of the richest hue of bright blue, to perfectly match his arctic eyes. The king was as magnificent to look at his many the many statues that surrounded the throne room. His white gold hair, tied up tight, showing his hard jaw, and still taut skin. Though it could not be seen under his ceremonial robes, the king was still as fit as he had been as a youth. His blazing eyes were just barely surrounded by faint wrinkles, and kindly lines danced against his firm mouth. His white beard grazed his face, highlighting his angular features perfectly. It was said that the king was so handsome in his youth that women all but threw themselves at his feet. Age had refined those good looks so well, that the king was said to have well over a hundred mistresses, none of whom knew they were bedding the king of course. Despite his legendary good looks, the king was stately and tall, at least a head taller than the rest of the court, his leonine head was often visible from any area in castle.

"My son, what brings you to my throne so excitable?" The king asked, amused at his beloved son. It was no secret that Seiya had the king's favour; he out of all the sons of king was placed in the court as far away from the army and violence as the king could swing it, though he trained as a knight like the Crown Prince. He alone was permitted to visit the king is his chambers, at anytime that he wished.

"Father, we must speak at once, it is of utmost importance." He gasped out, leaning against a massive statue, attempting to catch his long, lost breath. His lungs had never been the same since the sickness had struck him years ago, and though the young prince was glad he had survived he still mourned the loss of his stamina.

"Indeed? Duke Gregory, I'm afraid we will have to discuss the matter of Dowry some other time, perhaps you will return for the autumn feast, and we can hammer out these matters then, yes?" The King said turning to face the nobleman who was looking rather put out at the intrusion.

"Yes your Highness, perhaps we can even begin the arrangements, I should like to marry Princess Amy before winter, least we have to intrude on your hospitality through the cold season." The duke said rather forcefully. He had been trying to coax the king into permitting the marriage for years now, and had finally gotten his approval, he did not wish to wait any longer to marry and bed the famed Ice princess.

"We shall see good Duke, but for know I await you're arrival at the autumn feast." The king replied offhand, he had already dismissed the man, much more eager for the presence of his son.

"I shall beg your leave good King, and yours as well Prince Seiya." The duke said bowing first to the king and then to his second son. Then he walked backward away from the throne and toward the ajar doors, careful never to turn his back on his king.

"You can't seriously be considering him for Amy father," Seiya said incredulously, "the man is a bore, and gambler and a womanizer!"

"Somehow I do not think you rushed in here to give me your opinion on your sisters' suitors," The king replied smiling broadly at his son, "What is the matter son? What has you so concerned?"

"Our Amy is a sweet, beautiful girl, he as much wants to bed her, as he desires her dowry, and he has no real interest in the Princess!"Seiya said coldly, "he is a snake; he will do nothing but make our Amy miserable!" The king threw back his leonine head and laughed out, his massive chest shaking with mirth.

"Oh my son, oh do not hide, tell me truly what you think of this man, no need to hide behind such piteous words." He said finally, chuckling at his son's ire. "My son, I did not mean your concern about the Duke; I mean your reason for coming to me in the first place." He clarified.

"Oh," The prince said shamefaced, "I do not approve of him," He said needlessly.

"Indeed, I had not noticed." The king said sarcastically, though not unkindly. "Enough of this son, do not keep me in suspense, what is it you came to tell me?"

"Oh father," Seiya said feeling foolish for his outburst, "That is a matter of graveness, our enemy to the north has amassed his armies, and it appears he is readying them to march on our kingdom,"

"Lorenza's brother? I should have known things were much to quiet on his front," The king said sadly. His brother-in-law King Victorio had never forgiven Endymion Darien for taking his sister. Victorio believed that king had disgraced her, and his family, and essentially turned his sister into a concubine. For this slight he wanted nothing more than to destroy the whole of the kingdom, and kill the king himself. In addition it was rumoured that Endymion had bedded the Victorio's one true love, and left her with a bastard child.

"Father, we must call together our own army, my spies tell me that he is a few months or so away from being ready to march." Seiya pressed, sensing his father's melancholy. He and Victorio had once been great friends, but since he had wed his beloved sister there had been no peace between the two.

"We must call back your brothers and the knights; I fear we will have need of them soon." Endymion replied finally.

"Yes, but first we must send word throughout the kingdom, to assemble our armies," Seiya said, knowing full well that they might not reach his brothers nor the knights in time. The kingdom was vast, and where the twelve had journeyed was into the poorest and farthest out, it would take days, if not weeks to reach any of them.

"You are right my son, but we are in need of our crown prince, and our best swordsmen, send word immediately to the furthest reaches of the kingdom, assemble our fastest messengers, and find my knights," The king replied.

"But father, it could take months to find them, we must begin assembling our men first," Seiya began desperately, hoping to make his father understand.

"Then all the more reason to begin immediately." The king said dismissively.

"Father I will go personally and find each of the knights, but first please, we must call forth our army!" Seiya said, reasoning with his father, "Then when we find the knights all will be ready for them."

"No! You will not leave the capital! Not you my son! Send the messengers, and then you may send word to the rest of the army." The king agreed finally, terror stealing his previous resolve, the idea of Seiya being in danger was more than he could bear, he had come much too close to losing his son to ever let him out of his sight again. Seiya breathed a sigh of relieve, his father was most wise in all matters except warfare, he was not a tactician, and so often hid behind the crown Prince's expertise. Seiya himself was no expert, but he was not fool either, he knew they could not afford to wait for Darien before they began preparing for the war that was sure to come.

"I beg your leave then, I will send word immediately." Seiya said calmly, bowing to his father.

"Seiya heed me well, you are not to leave the capital!" The king said, fear still grasping his heart. "Send forth the messengers,"

"I will send word immediately," Seiya agreed, walking backward to the door, careful not to meet his father's eyes. Seiya had every intention of sending word, but he was also the fastest rider in the kingdom, he knew if there was any hope of find his brothers before all hell broke loose, _he_ would have to do the searching. He marched himself first toward his chambers, he had to ready himself for what was to come, he had but one chance to escape the castle, and then only a few hours to be gone from the capital before his father found out what he intended to do.


	4. Chapter two: The knights and his lady

**Chapter two**

The journey to Pict was short. Both Darien and Malcolm were exhausted and longed for nothing more than a bathe and warm bed. Along the way they had met up with four of their comrades. Lord Nathan, his brother Lord Taikoden, Sir Jaden and his brother Sir Zoelen had just finished helping another village just south of Hamersley, and were more than willing to take a short detour/ break in the lovely township of Pict.

"I have never longed more for a drink and a wench in my life." Sir Zoelen commented, staring out into wood that separated them from Pict.

"Me either," Lord Nathan agreed.

"Oh please the two of you long for Wenches all the time." Darien said exasperated, the two had been whining about women and drink for days now.

"And you're both legendary men of the drink." Malcolm added, equally irritated with them.

"Oh well if it isn't the brothers of gloom come to spoil all our fun." Zoelen replied with a smirk. "As if you two don't miss the wenches and the drink as much as we four do."

"Hey do not pull me into this, I have no desire for another argument," Lord Taikoden said.

"Ah, Taiki you never have any desire for anything the least bit entertaining." Nathan chastised.

"Well maybe that has something to do with your deplorable idea of entertainment." Taiki offered annoyed, "Personally I'm more than happy to go home, and be with my wife."

"Oh yes how could I forget you're now a man of the ball and chain, Lizzie trapped you toot-sweet," Nathan replied grinning.

"Yes, well I happily take my ball and chain, if it frees me from your unholy obsession with chasing skirts." Taiki replied.

"Oh and what pray tell is wrong with chasing skirts?" Sir Zoelen asked,

"Well nothing, Zoey but there is a limit, and the two of you carousers bring a bad name to all men of the king." Sir Jaden offered.

"Bah, you are close to being balled and chained yourself, you can't tell me you don't miss the thrill of bedding a wench or two…" Zoey shot back at his brother.

"At the same time," added Nathan, to which both he and lord Zoey laughed heartily.

"Nothing more fun than drinking and wenching," Zoey agreed.

"Well, you're not betrothed to the lady Catherine, she off the slayer of manhood." Jaden added miserably.

"Now, now Catsy isn't so bad." Malcolm said soothingly, though he had to hide his face for fear of laughing.

"Ha, you would have to say that, seeing as how that shrew is your sister." Jaden replied disgusted.

"Well, I'll give you that she's a shrew, but she is quite bonny." Darien added, "Come now, at least you'll have some pretty children."

"Well there is that, though I can't imagine bedding her." Jaden said pulling a face, "She'd just as soon cut off my manhood as smile at me."

"Yes, well you should have asked for Princess Rei's hand when you had the chance." Taiki chastised. "She's betrothed to that idiot Lord Rubeous now."

"I pity my sister," Darien agreed, "That man is as uncouth as they come."

"Well I couldn't very well have asked for her hand, she's a bloody princess!" Jaden said angrily, hating them all for bringing her up. "She wouldn't have had me."

"Blind as a bat," Zoey said sadly, shaking his head, "She would have had you, if you'd have had the courage to ask,"

"She would have," Nathan agreed.

"Aye that she would have," Malcolm seconded.

"Well if you fish wives are quite done," Jaden began angrily.

"Easy Sir Knight, we're not trying to fight you, but you at least have to admit you should have told her how you felt for her, now she's going to marry that idiot, and be miserable." Darien said holding up his hand to silence the man.

"Easy enough for the Crown Prince to say, no lady would ever turn you don't Lord Darien, but I am just a knight…" Jaden told him irately.

"Ah bloody hell, you cry-baby, you're the son of a bleeding arch duke!" Taiki interrupted, "Stop acting like all you've got to yourself is your horse and sword."

"I might as well have only that! My drunkard father wasted mine and my brother's inheritance; we don't even have the land that our ancestors lived on." Jaden threw back.

"He is right on that, you know," Zoey agreed. "But I think Rei would have had you anyways."

"Well if you're so certain of that, why don't you marry her?" Jaden growled at his brother.

"I would have, if she'd have me!" Zoey countered. "She a right bonny lass, I hope you don't mind me saying Prince Darien, and Sir Malcolm, but that girl has the arse of a fucking statue. I bet we could bounce a full penny off her rump!"

"That's disgusting!" Nathan exclaimed, in shame outrage "That's the Princess you're speaking of, besides I think full copper would break on her tight little arse."

"That's quite enough about my sister's arse." Darien said furiously, "I would thank you both to stop, least we discuss you're bonny sisters."

"Have you seen our sisters?" Asked Nathan in surprise, "They're not at all bonny, dare I say it they're homely!"

"Are you out of your ever loving mind? Avery is quite the looker, I wouldn't think twice about bedding her." Darien said shocked, "And let's not forget, Priscilla, Emma, Mimete, and Beryl."

"You leave Avery, Priscilla, and Emma out of this their good girls!" Nathan said annoyed.

"And I'll thank you to leave Mimete be." Zoey said defensively.

"And I'll thank myself to leave Beryl be." Darien said making a face.

"I don't understand what you have against Beryl, she's quite sweet actually," Malcolm said bemused.

"Sweet my eye!" Jaden replied, "She's poison that girl, I wouldn't wish my sister on any man."

"You only think she's sweet because she pretends to be around you." Darien agreed.

"She finds you quite handsome." Zoey added.

"Bah, she's always making eyes at Darien; she doesn't want me at all." Malcolm said brusquely.

"She does not," Darien said disgusted at the idea, "She's always hanging off you Malcolm,"

"God alive she hangs off any man that pays her least bit of attention, it's despicable." Jaden told them.

"I wish we could just find her a man, before she disgraces us all." Zoey agreed.

"Right well, be that as it may, if we can all stop talking about each other's sisters," Taiki interjected, "I for one, don't want to hear what you think of mine."

"Fair enough Lord Taikoden." Jaden replied, grinning at the face Taiki made, he did not like being referred to by his given name.

They walked on in silence for a time, navigating through the woods was a tumultuous task at best. The path before them could at most allow two to ride side by side. And even then it was a tight fit. Darien and Malcolm lead the group, behind them Taiki and Jaden, bringing up the rear were Zoey and Nathan. Before them and to their left, was the township of Pict, and though he had agreed to it Malcolm was not looking forward to seeing it. He remembered very well his time there.

Pict was a beautiful little town, just north of a little village called Menhaden. Malcolm and Yaten his brother had been born there, to a merchant's daughter and a knight savant. Life had been good, though he saw his father only three or four times a year. They'd had a little house with a small garden in the front filled with chickens, nothing fancy, but to the boys it had been paradise. He'd lived there for 13 years, 13 years of childhood fun and adventures, and then it had all gone away. He would always remember the day his father came home for the last time. His father had come into the home, preoccupied and with no real interest in his sons; he'd sat down with his wife and began talking to her. Malcolm would never ever forget her wailing, her cries, and the way she screamed at the man she had once loved. And then it was over, they left Menhaden forever. Mari and her boys sold everything they owned, everything, down to their chickens. Then they left for Pict, with nothing but the clothes on their backs. Mari never looked back.

In Pict life became something different all together, Mari had never really worked in her life, going from being a merchant's daughter to Knight's wife, but now she had to work two jobs to feed her sons. Mari was a gifted seamstress and talented cook, and so she managed to find work easily enough, with the Rotherham's.

The Rotherham's were the local nobility, thought it was something of a joke to call them such. Kenneth and Irene had started out as nothing more than poor farmers, when the old lord of the lands still lived. The old man had loved the couple and their children, who visited often, and gave of their meagreness generously. It was said that on his deathbed, Irene and her daughters nursed the old man as best they could. So naturally when the old man died, having no children of his own, he left all his land and wealth to the couple and their children. It had become something of legend, as the young couple were considered among the kindest of all the king's subjects. They were well liked, and well respected by all the towns' people.

So it was that when Malcolm was fourteen Lady Irene Rotherham called him and his brother to their house with a proposition. Pict had a church and a school that were both run by a set of old crotchety monks that had no use for girls. Most of the village boys were allowed to go to the school and learn with the monks, as long as they could pay, they taught reading, writing, arithmetic and Latin to the locals and a few other illustrious subjects to the nobility. But they would not allow even the nobles girls to study anything, they believed that a woman's place was home and hearth, and you didn't need reading, or writing for that. As it happened, Lady Irene did not agree with that school of thought, and believed her girls should not be reliant on men for everything. Malcolm and his brother had gone to the best schools as boys, and were quite intelligent, in fact Malcolm was proficient in three languages, and his brother was a master of Arithmetic.

At that time Malcolm had already begun training to be a knight, but when he was in Pict, he worked as hard as he could to bring in as much money for his mother as he could. Lady Irene was willing to pay both brothers a shilling each per day of their services, which was quite a lot more that they could make in the fields. That had been the boys' first experience with the Rotherham girls.

There were six of them in total, ranging from 13 to 4, all of them intelligent and eager to learn. Amara the eldest was the fastest study of them all, she already knew how to read, but her arithmetic was terrible, Molly was good in Latin, and argued constantly with Yaten, giving him no peace at all. Rita was the sweetest of the bunch; her writing was magnificent even as her French gave Malcolm fits. The twins though were Yaten's favourite students, equal parts mischievous and brilliant; they took to all subjects like a duck to water. Though Serena the elder of the two was as stubborn as bloody mule, her brilliance seemed to be directly linked to the amount of interest she had in the subject. Her arithmetic was superior, and her reading was beyond any of her sisters, but she was hopeless in Latin and her writing was as chicken scratch in the dirt. When pressed though, her Latin could become transcendent; it was the one reason that Malcolm spent the most time tutoring the twins. The other reason was Mina, big hearted Mina. Who seemed to get better at subjects that Yaten taught, and worse at subjects that Malcolm instructed on. It was something of a joke, between the brothers that she could read, write and speak perfect Latin one day, and the next be unable to write her name properly.

The youngest of the bunch Rini, was Malcolm's favourite, though he would never admit it. She was devious and cunning, able to melt the hearts of the coldest of people, and more intelligent than any child Malcolm had ever known. Her genius was in her ability to convince Malcolm to buy her sweets, and read books to her. Her lively energy brought smiles to his face, no matter what shenanigans she had gotten herself into.

He taught the girls for four years, before he had been requisitioned to the capital. But in that time he had come to know all six of them very well, and had grown to care for each of them. Though none as well as he cared for Mina. It was a funny thing to find himself involved with the young woman. Her golden hair and blue eyes were legendary in Pict, most of the boys in the town thought she was beautiful and desired a match with her.

Malcolm was six years her senior, and though he was of noble birth, he was a bastard. It had seemed entirely impossible that she would want anything to do with him, but it had been on the eve of her sixteenth birthday when Malcolm had found out just how much she wanted to do with him. He had never had any intention to even go to the party, at Twenty two Malcolm had been bored with such trivialities, and was much more interested in returning to the castle to finish his last four years of mandatory service to the king. But his mother had begged his company, and Darien who had come with him to Pict had wanted to meet the famous Rotherhams, Yaten too was pushing him to accompany them.

And so they had all four gone, with Darien pretending to be Mari's adopted son, to avoid speculation of his identity. Malcolm had danced with all six of the sisters that night, beginning with Rini and ending most awkwardly with Mina, who had had too much ale. It hadn't helped that her bodice had been cut down to there, show casing her small but firm breasts perfectly, or that Malcolm had been noticing her all night. Her soft body had been plastered to his, her long hair blowing onto his chest and stomach, and her delicate hands tracing the hard muscle of his arms and chest.

"I missed you Master Malcolm." She'd said boldly in a husky little whisper. "Did you miss me?"

"I missed all of you," He'd said, leading her easily into the turn,

"Yes, but did you miss _me?_" She'd asked pointedly.

"Of course I did little one," He'd said finally, vaguely disturbed by the way she was moving against his body.

"I don't think you did, I think you're humouring me." She'd said coldly, "You're just...just so...so handsome." She'd said burying her face in his chest, his heart had began to thud, he had been trying to come up with ways to extract himself from the situation, when she'd released his hand and reached up to his head. She grasped a handful of his white blond hair and pulled him down to her face; bring his lips against her own. What she'd lacked in experience she'd made up in eagerness, slowly tracing his lips with her own, nibbling him with her teeth, he'd gasped out in surprise giving her the opportunity she'd wanted, and she entered his mouth with wild abandon, clinging to him for dear life. She didn't know what she was asking of him with her tongue, trusting into his mouth and then back again, creating a familiar rhythm, one he was sure she had no idea about. Her nails had dug into his chest, and the nape of his neck, sending thrills of pleasure down his body, as she tried to get closer even closer to him. Malcolm groaned then in frustration, wanting more from her that she was probably even willing to give.

His big hands had contracted painfully around her slender waist, before he'd known what he was doing, he'd picked her up, bring them eye to eye. She'd moaned as her sensitive breast brushed against his hard chest, and something inside of him snapped. He had intended to push her away, to put distance between them, but then all he could think about was her creamy skin against him, her soft lips parted in pleasure, her innocent little body splayed under him. It was almost more than he'd been able to bear. With a harsh groan he'd bent her head back with the ferocity of his desire. He knew he'd likely scared her, he could feel her trembling in his arms, as he took the kiss to whole new levels of expertise.

Malcolm was no innocent, he had women, his good looks had endeared him to many courtly women, but this was different. Mina wasn't some coquettish shrew play acting innocence to seduce him, she really had no idea what she was doing, and it took him a full minute to realize it. He broke the kiss after several long hot moments, laying his forehead against hers.

"You little fool, what were you think?" He'd growled at her, still unable to fully release her.

"You...you...kissed me back." She'd mumbled still dazed from the passion he'd incited in her.

"Somebody could have seen us," He'd told her, his own hands trembling still.

"We could tell them that a bee stung me and you were sucking the poison out of my lips." She'd said outrageously. He'd tried not to laugh, he really did, but the impish woman in his arms was much too charming.

"I could tell them that you seduced me," he'd pointed out, amused.

"You could," She'd agreed, "But who'd believe a big brute like you, were coerced by a tiny thing like me?"

"Anybody that saw you in that dress, did you wear that for me Mina?" He'd teased lightly.

"For your brother actually, but he seems rather enwrapped in Molly, so I thought I'd try my luck on you." She'd told him tongue in cheek.

"Foolish little thing, you have no idea how close you were to running out of luck did you?" He'd asked her, all humour gone from his voice, "Mina, don't ever do that again." He'd said seriously.

"What seduce you, or kiss men?" She'd asked, still joking with him.

"Still teasing me Mina? I wouldn't if I were you, you're playing with all sorts of fire," He'd told her gravely. "I'm too old for you Mina, find a sweet boy your own age to marry."

"My, my, are you asking me then?" She'd asked scandalously, wiggling her eyebrows at him.

"Mina!" He'd said warningly, "Stop playing with me, I don't like games."

"You use to," She'd said sadly, "You use to play with us all the time, blind-man's-hood, and ring around, have you really changed that much?" She'd asked almost mournfully.

"We were children then..." He'd begun.

"I still like playing, and I'm grown now." She'd said defiantly. He'd looked her in eye then that had hit a nerve, it irked him that she was in fact grown, and he knew what adult women did. And women like Mina were the marrying sort, he had best remember that.

"You're not grown at all, tidbit." He'd shot back at her, "You're just a little girl playing with something you don't understand, find someone else." He'd told her darkly, dropping her to her feet unceremoniously. He'd turned his back and left the party without a backward glance.

But it had been no use; she'd gotten under his skin. Like a bur, she needled him until it was all he could do not to run from the mere sight of her. He dreamed about her, about their hot little kiss, he thought about her soft skin and full sensuous bow mouth constantly. Malcolm had become so hot-blooded over her, that he had refused to visit the Rotherhams without an escort, either his mother or one of his brothers. Most often it was Yaten who came with him, though Malcolm hadn't understood why at the time. (Though he had noticed an abrupt change between him and his once adversary Molly Rotherham.) It had seemed like quite a good plan until Rini had cornered him in a room, her wide brown-red eyes accusatory.

"Why are you avoiding us?" She'd asked him, hurt dripping from her voice.

"I am not avoiding..." He'd begun, defensively.

"Yes you are!" She'd said haughtily, placing a hand on her hip, "Don't you lie to me! Is it because you kissed my sister?" She'd probed. He'd flushed scarlet then, absolutely embarrassed that they'd been seen.

"You saw us?" He'd asked trying to sound nonchalant, but failing miserably.

"No, but I overhead Mina asking Molly how to kiss, the night before her birthday," She told him smugly. "Do you really have to open your mouth then?" She asked curiously.

"I...that is...look you're much too young to be even thinking about..." He'd told her bringing forth his best reproachful voice.

"On go on then, tell me you waited till you were old to kiss a girl." Rini challenged, her red eyes flashing at him.

"It's different for boys," He'd told her irritated. "You shouldn't be thinking of kissing till you're wed." She'd sighed darkly, looking away from him then.

"Bah, you and my brothers are all the same, 'don't look at boys, don't think of kissing, and don't hold hands' the lot of you will be determined to send me to the grave a virgin." She told him, sticking her tongue out at him in displeasure.

"Don't be silly, we'll be more than happy to allow your husband to hold your hand...eventually." He told her grinning at her ire. "Why are you in such a hurry to grow up any ways?"

"Well I just want to know about kissing," She said defensively, "All my sisters have kissed someone, except me!" She told him.

"Who has Amara been kissing?" He'd asked amused, the eldest Rotherham girl was notoriously standoffish toward all men.

"Michelle," She'd told him conspiratorially, "I saw them in her room the other day; they were touching each other too." Malcolm had blanched, realizing what the little girl was telling him.

"Oh for the love of...Rini, whatever you do don't tell anybody else that!" He roared at her, "You'll disgrace you're whole family girl!"

"How? I'm not the one snogging the maid!" She'd said definitely. "Any way that's not the point, I want to know about kissing,"

"When you're older I'll tell you all you want to know," He'd agreed, mentally crossing his fingers, horrified at the prospect of teaching Rini anything about the subject.

"Well that's alright then," She'd agreed smiling at him widely, her eyes had narrowed swiftly though, as she'd met his ice blue eyes with her own red ones. "Will you stop avoiding us then?"

"I haven't been avoiding..." He'd begun darkly,

"Was it a good kiss than?" Rini had challenged watching him redden again, "Come on now, you can tell me I won't breathe a word."

"You little demon child," He'd cried out, tweaking her nose with his thumb, "I bet you'd tell the whole bloody manor that I had my way with your sister."

"Well did you?" Rini had asked curiously, "Oh so it was good kiss then, did you tear open her bodice...."

"Rini! Really where are you getting this from? Have you been reading those sordid novels again?" He'd cut her off surprised.

"Ah you prude, alright then don't tell me, but if I should find a ripped dress..." She'd told him smirking at him.

"Don't you dare rip any of your sister's dresses Rini, I rather like you and I wouldn't want to see her kill you." He warned.

"Ah such kind words, for a man who won't come within ten yards of our home," She mumbled, "I miss you teacher," She told him holding out her arms to be hugged. Malcolm pulled her into them easily swinging her around in a circle. She giggled delightedly as he placed her back on her feet and gave her kiss on her cheek.

"I missed you too, Mini Rini" He told her smiling with his perfect white teeth. "What say you and I sneak into the pantry and help ourselves to some of those delectable dates?"

"Ah, a man after my own heart," She'd replied smugly, linking her thin arm into his much bigger one. The two of them had walked down the hall, laughing and giggling, barely paying attention to their surroundings; Rini was easily one his favourite people. They'd turned the corner leading to the pantry when he'd spotted her, lovely as ever walking toward him. Her wide azure eyes tracing the lines of his face longingly. He could practically taste her helpless attraction in the air; for one maddening second he thought seriously about making a mad dash to the door. She had bewitched him, he hadn't been sure if he would be able to control himself, even with Rini there to play buffer, the sight of her was enough to set him aching in the most delicious ways.

"Malcolm," She'd whispered his name like a caress, he gritted his teeth in hopes to disguise his barely contained lust for her.

"Lady Mina," He'd said, trying for formality, she'd cocked her head to the side frowning at him. He had never once referred to her with her title.

"Well I think I hear mama calling me," Rini had said abruptly, disentangling her arm from Malcolm and darting from the room before Malcolm could do anything. He'd known then that he was in trouble, serious trouble.

"Damn it," He'd mumbled under his breath, but from the expression on Mina's face he imagined that she must have heard him. He'd speared her then with his most glacial expression, "Well?"

"I..." She'd begun uncomfortably, "You've been avoiding the manor," She'd said finally.

"Bloody hell, do you and your sisters keep a chart of my coming and goes?" He growled at her much more aggressively then he'd meant to.

"Why you conceited..." She'd said hotly, annoyed by his outburst.

"Conceited nothing!" He'd cut her off, "First I have Rini trailing after me wanting to know if I had my way with you at your party, and now you...."

"Rini said what?" She'd gasped out horror struck, her younger precocious little brat of a sister often did humiliating things, but this took the cake!

"Well it wasn't as if we were discrete!" He'd reminded her coldly, "You couldn't have picked a worse spot to try and ravage me!"

"Well next time I try to seduce you I'll be sure to throw you into the bushes!" She'd thrown back at him equally angrily.

"The bushes the devil!" He bit off infuriated with her now, "You could just try keeping your hands to yourself!"

"My hands had nothing to do with it!" She'd roared at him, "if you'll recall you overgrown horse's arse, you were the one who couldn't keep your hands off me!"

"My hands! My HANDS!" He'd yelled at her then, "If you hadn't stuck your tongue in my mouth..."

"You kissed me back!" She'd raged at him darkly.

"Well of course I did, how am I _supposed _to react to a beautiful girl throwing herself at me?" He'd asked outraged.

"You think I'm beautiful?" She'd asked surprised, her voice coming out as little more than a surprised whisper.

"Damn it all, I didn't mean to say that!" He'd raged more to himself than her, embarrassed that he'd admit it.

"But you do think I'm beautiful," She'd pointed out coming closer to him, her dainty hand reaching out to his hard face.

"I do," he'd agreed, unnerved by her closeness.

"I think you're the most handsome man to ever walk this earth." She'd whispered huskily, touching her cool fingertip against his hard jaw line.

"Careful now, the last time you called me handsome..." He'd begun defensively taking a step away from her.

"Maybe we should try seeing what happens when you call me beautiful?" She'd said smiling softly at him, still lightly tracing the contours of his hard face.

"Mina, this isn't wise." He'd said finally putting her away gently, he had to escape and he knew it.

"No it isn't is it?" She'd sighed coming out of her reverie, "I don't suppose there's any chance you'd want to press me up against a wall and ravage me?" She'd teased, arching her eyebrows suggestively at him.

"Wouldn't I just love to have you," He'd ground out, irritated that she thought it was a joke. "Stop provoking me Mina." He'd warned, anger and subdued frustration lighting his eyes.

"You...you want me?" She'd asked surprised. "Are you...sure?"

"Come here you little fool, and find out," He'd challenged, half out of patience. He'd regretted that statement almost as it had come out of his mouth. Mina had taken him seriously, and had moved toward him, her supple body was so close to him that he could feel her pulse racing. She gazed up into his Ice-blue eyes, and it was like thunder had struck, he knew she'd felt it too, her lips parted involuntarily. It was all the invitation that Malcolm needed. He bent those few scant inches to her face, and crushed her lips against his own.

He'd had no patience, no desire to tease and seduce, he'd wanted her that was all there was to it. His hard mouth ground into hers, plundering, taking insistently, and she'd given in to him easily. Yielding to his demands, he tasted her sweetness, even as he nipped at her lips. He devoured her, overpowering her with his expertise. Mina opened her mouth to his demands, inviting him to deepen the kiss. He'd groaned with frustrated need, wanting so badly to ravage her as she'd so jokingly suggested.

Malcolm backed her against the wall, his hands on either side of her head, never breaking the contact. He barely allowed her the space to breath. The kiss seemed to go on, and on infinitely sweet, unbearably wild. His big hands came down to her body, tracing her softness, desire throwing all caution to the wind. He'd run his finger tips over her throat, her collarbone, he reached down into her bodice then, wanting nothing more than to touch her, to feel her skin against his own. His hands were too big to fit under her tight bodice, with frustration he tore in open, taking her full breast into the palm of his hand, her hard nipple pressing there like a white hot brand. She'd moaned in pleasure at the contact, he'd broken the kiss then, looking at her with wild abandon.

He dropped his head down to her softness, tasting her delicate skin; it was so sweet, so sweet. Her hands speared into his hair, holding him there, she gasped out, blind, deaf and dumb to anything but what he was doing to her.

"Malcolm, oh please..." She'd whispered desperate for him, desperate for something she had never known.

"Please what?" He'd asked, teasing her soft skin with his tongue, "Tell me what you want, Sweet, tell me!"

"I...I don't know..." She'd stammered out, frustrated by her inability to explain.

"Do you want me?" He'd asked, knowing the answer already, "Is that it little one, do you want me to touch you all over, to have my way with you?"

"Yes!" She'd forced out, furiously flushing at her admitting, "Please..." Her helpless desire almost was the end of them both, but it was something in her voice that brought him out of his stupor. He realized almost all at once, what he was doing, that he had Mina pressed against a wall begging him to make love to her. He could have screamed, he pushed away from her, putting his fevered head against the wall, he'd sworn trying to get back his control. His hard fist connected with the wall, denting the brick in his ire. It took him a minute before he regained enough of his composure to look at her again.

"Mina," He'd half groaned out looking at the image she made, still pressed against the wall her breath coming out hard, her lovely face flushed, and her lips swollen from his kisses, and her delectable perfect breast clearly visible through the rip in her bodice. She'd stared at him with her wide shocked blue eyes, still slightly glazed with desire. "Damn it; stop looking at me like that," He'd growled in frustration.

"Why did you stop?" She'd whimpered, trembling from his presence.

"Why did...for the love of god Mina! Why do you think I stopped?" He'd asked her angrily, annoyed with his headlong rush. "Go to your room, before someone sees you like this," He'd commanded, taking her arm tightly in his, directing her up the hall quickly and into her chamber.

"I can't...I can't get out of this dress without help." She'd pointed out, flushing with embarrassment at what she'd let him do to her. He ground his teeth together sharply, as he turned her around roughly, tearing the lacing of her dress out quickly avoiding touching her more than necessary. He wanted her so damned bad still, and he was barely controlling himself. He turned his back on her as soon as the dress was undone, and left her chamber hurriedly. His hands shaking, as he leaned his face against the wall outside her door, he was an idiot he decided. He couldn't avoid her, and he couldn't keep his hands off her either, he had to think of a solution and fast. All it once it came to him, the perfect answer to his problems.

He walked back into her chamber, helped lace up the new dress she'd gotten on with shaky hands. Then he took her hand his, and pulled her after him leading her up the hall and toward the study.

"Where are we going?" She'd asked sharply. He'd ignored her question leading her to on, he'd reached the mahogany doors, steeling himself he'd knocked on it.

"Come in," The warm deep voice of Kenneth Rotherham called out. Malcolm pushed open the door and dragged a shocked looking Mina in after him. "Malcolm! What a pleasant surprise...what can I do for you..?" He'd asked in genuine delight at the sight of the Knight, bellying his deep amusement at the look of utter alarm in his daughter's eyes.

"Lord Rotherham, I've come to ask your permission to court your daughter Lady Mina," Malcolm had said easily, Mina had turned to gape at him, utterly lost for words.

"I see, well Malcolm I'm pleased with your request but I do not have a suitable escort..." Kenneth had begun, barely hiding his mirth at his daughter's expression.

"My mother can be our escort." He'd interrupted easily, "She would be most...enthusiastic about it." He'd said with certainty.

"Indeed, a fine escort, alright then, let me have a word with your mother first," Kenneth agreed, "You have my blessing," He'd said with a wide smile.

"Thank you Lord Rotherham." Malcolm had said formally inclining his head respectfully, he turned then still holding Mina's hand and left the study. Mina trailed behind him trying to keep up with his pace, finally in frustration she had stopped and tried to pull her hand free.

"What was that about!" She'd exclaimed.

"If you're so hell bent on throwing yourself at me, we might as well do the thing properly," he'd told her agitated.

"Me! You were the one that stared it!" She roared at him angrily.

"Yes well that's why we need a bloody escort! I can't keep my hands off of you, and you can't keep away from me," He told her exhaling roughly, "At the rate we're going, you're likely to be with child if we're not careful!"

"I...that is..." She stuttered embarrassed. "I'm sorry..."

"I am too," He'd agreed, feeling guilty for accusing her, "Damn it woman you're like a straight shot of whiskey, you go straight to my head," He'd grumbled.

"I'll stay away; you don't need to court me..." She'd mumbled shamefaced.

"It won't matter, I don't think I can stay away from you either, lord knows I tried." He'd told her, "If I don't court you I might have you all to myself again, and god knows I don't have the brains to run away from you!"

"You only court people you want to marry, not those you want to bed." She'd told him persistently.

"I know full well why I'm courting, now shut up and get to your chamber before I forget I'm a gentleman." He'd growled at her, pushing her forward gently.

"You could you know..." She'd said then a trace of her old humor back on her shell shocked face, "I won't even scream or anything,"

"You little tease!" He'd cried out, "Don't start tempting me! Get in there!" He'd directed frog marching her to her door.

"Ah well if you change your mind," She'd teased lightly.

"If I change my mind, you better climb out your window and run for the hills girl, you have no idea what I'm capable of," he'd warned her.

"How exciting," She'd said raising her eyebrows, "Will you be chasing me then?"

"I'll come by tomorrow around noon, we'll head over to the fair, we can see the play." He'd said ignoring her comment all together, "Wear something loose and high up to your neck, will you?"

"Why?" She'd asked confused.

"Why do you think woman?" He'd asked her crossly.

"You're mother will be with us," She'd pointed out.

"Exactly I won't want to kill her with shock, by throwing you down and ravaging you in front of her." He'd told her smirking at the thought. Both her dainty eyebrows had shot straight up at the comment.

"Find me pretty irresistible do you?" She'd asked smiling playfully, teasing him as if she thought he was joking.

"Wear something loose," He'd reiterated, eyeing her in her form fitting frock. "Borrow one of Amara's dresses if you have to,"

"Amara's a foot taller than me!" She'd exclaimed.

"Oh good, all the more fabric to cover you up with," He'd said, "Go on then, I'll see you tomorrow." He'd said gently prodding her toward her door.

"You really are going to court me then?" She'd said watching his closely, uncertainty in her voice.

"I don't have much of a choice Mina." He'd bit off, harsher than he meant to.

"I see," She'd said hurt clouding her eyes, "You don't have to do this; I'll stay away..."

"You don't see anything, you haven't a bloody clue." He'd cut her off. "I don't want you to stay away,"

"Oh?" She'd said perking up like a flower put back into the sun.

"I want you all to myself, but that is a very stupid idea." He'd told her matter-of-factly. "Till tomorrow my heart, now go away before I forget all about my resolve." Her face had flushed at the casual endearment he'd tossed in; he'd frowned not knowing why he'd call her that. In all his life he had never called a woman that, not once.

"You could kiss me good bye..." She'd said smiling hopefully.

"I could also lay you across your bed and finish what we'd started," He'd pointed out,

"Alright then," She'd sighed, "Don't complain that I didn't offer,"

"Get in there woman, are you trying to kill me?" He'd growled then, half teasing half serious. She smiled widely then, blew him a kiss and walked into her chamber closing the door tightly behind her. Malcolm's knees had almost gone out from under him in relief. He had never, ever wanted a woman as much as he wanted Mina, and it partially bothered him, and partially intrigued him. He had really only thought to declare his intentions to Kenneth so he'd never have to risk being alone with her, now though he considered other reasons, Mina had a big heart, as wide as all the world. She was kind and sweet, and generous to a fault, she was forever teasing and playing with him, more than any other woman ever had. He had ignored what was painfully obvious now, for years, pretending that Mina didn't feel anything for him at all. But the problem was, what did the blonde actually feel for him? She was young, very young it was likely that she was infatuated with him, and curious about something she had never had before. That had bothered him to no end, but he'd decided that it was best to stop thinking about it and see where things went. If nothing else by courting her, she was likely to take him off any pedestal she'd put him on, and he'd be able to make sure he kept his hands off her. It was a win, win situation really. Though something needled at him, something told him he should have just climbed on his horse and headed as far away from Pict as possible. He ignored that thought, Malcolm did not like running away from things. Many years later he would wish that he had left when he'd had the chance.

The next morning Malcolm had come for her, his greying, amused mother in tow. Mari had produced two sons, and had as such never had to escort any young couples anywhere. She had long ago given up the hope of ever getting the honour of doing so, until her handsome son had all but pleaded with her to be his escort. Mari had had her own plans for that day; she'd wanted to spend the day sowing together a lovely dress for Rita the third Rotherham girl's engagement. It required hours of endless needle work, in which her eyes would likely blur and her fingers would probably bleed. Needless to say she'd been more than willing to accompany her son and the lovely Lady Mina to the fair.

"Will you stop fidgeting, land sakes boy you'd think you've never courted a girl before." She'd admonished, smacking his hands away from his neatly hair. Malcolm had always kept it short even though it wasn't in style, he did not enjoy having it flap about. His white hair had reached to his chin in a jaunty fashion that suited his elegant features; Malcolm was always cleaned shaved too. It made him look less like his illustrious father and more like his mother's side. Though there was no helping the resemblance, he was taller than his father, but had the same ice blue eyes, his hard nose and chiselled lips were near replicas of his father's. The only think Malcolm had gotten from his mother besides her quirky humour, was a set of twin dimples on either side of his perfect white smile. His younger brother had taken more after their mother, having her slenderness and pale green eyes.

"If you must know, I haven't ever courted before," he'd informed her, irately.

"Are you pulling my old legs then boy? What have you been doing in capital all this time?" She'd asked surprised.

"Training, working and wenching if you must know," He'd told her simply, smiling unpleasantly.

"Well I'm glad you've decided to court Mina, she's a right beauty that one," She'd said ignoring his comment. "You could do with a good influence in your life, what with Yaten and Darien constantly getting into trouble,"

"Darien needs a good influence, I'm a saint compared to him." He'd pointed out.

"He does, and if I have my way he'll get it too, land sakes I might have only birthed two boys, but I've got three of you as sure as I have hair on my head, and eyes in my face." She'd said sighing.

"And I suppose he's just you're little babe," Malcolm had said smirking at her.

"Now, now I think we all know who my little baby is really, don't we Malcolm," She'd said affectionately, taking his big hand in her old wrinkled one.

"Oh come on Ma you're embarrassing me," He'd said flushing at the comment; he had always had a tumultuous relationship with his mother. It was so hard to watch her stare at him with hurt and anguish in her eyes. Malcolm had hated that he resembled his father, and without meaning too, he'd distanced himself from the only parent he still actually had. First he'd become a knight despite her pleas not to, and then he'd convinces his brother to join him as well, further breaking her heart. Then rather without think of what he was doing he'd brought Darien home to Pict. It should have been the last straw between mother and son; instead it had helped heal their distance a bit. Darien was so charming, that he had his mother babying him in no time at all, she called him her son, and treated him as if he'd actually come from her womb. And because Darien had no love for his own mother he'd taken Mari in as if she were, so every break they'd had was spent in Pict with her fattening them up and chasing them about like a mother hen with her chicks.

"Bah, I'm your mother I'm allowed too," She'd pointed out, swatting him lightly on his hard shoulder.

"Come on now, I don't want to be late," He'd grumbled, ushering her toward the Manor.

"Oh lord boy, try to remember my legs aren't nearly as long as yours, and I'm 15 years your senior." She'd gasped chasing after him as best she could. They'd reached the manor in no time, Malcolm unrelenting in his march, his mother cursing him silently behind. "Well I do hope you have better manors with Mina than you have with your poor old mother." She'd huffed when they finally reached the door.

"You cry baby, you've gotten soft while I've been gone haven't you?" He'd teased.

"Not much occasion to dash across the town without my boys wreaking havoc to draw me neigh." She'd challenged.

"Well in a few years you'll have me back all to yourself does that make it better?" He'd reminded her.

"Bah, you'll probably marry someone and produce a house full of children, leave me all to myself all over again," She'd said sardonically.

"Hardly, you know as well as I do that your sons will be fighting over whose house you stay at, and that includes Darien, he's already told me that when he becomes King he's going to move you to the castle to be closer to him." He'd said, wincing immediately seeing the face of his mother upon him mentioning the castle. "I'm sorry..." He'd begun, wanting to kick himself.

"It would serve that man right if I took his son away, seeing as how he took two of mine." She'd said finally, with no emotion to her usually jovial voice.

"Ma, you know we didn't do it to hurt you..." He'd said wanting to take that look out of her eyes.

"Of course I know, it was an opportunity you had to take," She'd said then smiling lightly, "it's already Malcolm I love you, you pain." She'd teased a trace of her old humour on her face, thought it didn't reach her eyes.

"I love you too, now come on we're already late," He'd said pushing her toward the doors gently.

"I wish you were this eager to see me," She'd said in sham irritation,

"Well I'm not courting you," he'd told her.

"I should hope not, I couldn't hope to compete with Mari Winchester." Mina had said from behind him, he'd all but jumped out of his skin. He'd turned to face her, and winced when he'd seen what she was wearing. She'd picked the ugliest dress she could find, it covered her from throat to foot, and was the worst shade of puce he'd ever seen.

"Well now, if it isn't my favourite girl." Mari had said holding her arms out wide for the younger woman. Mina had rushed into them laughing with delight, everybody loved Mari.

"How are you Mrs. Winchester?" She'd asked.

"Bah, call me Mari, your all grown up now," His mother had said smiling widely at the girl.

"And you haven't aged a day I might add," Mina had said smoothly, smiling back at the older woman.

"Oh my, and you just keep getting prettier darling," Mari had told her. "You might try complimenting her too you know." Mari had said turning to face her son, who hadn't even taken his eyes of Mina.

"That's a...uh...interesting dress," Malcolm had said finally.

"You told me to wear something loose and up to my neck," She'd reminded him, arching an eyebrow.

"Did you really?" Mari had asked amusement all over her elegant face. Malcolm cleared his throat awkwardly, glaring at Mina over his mother's head.

"I did," he'd admitted finally.

"Why?" His mother had probed.

"So I don't ravage her at the fair," He'd shot back, glowering at his mother, who stifled a laugh despite herself.

"Ah there's my son, ever reasonable," She'd said deadpan. "But you know the uglier the dress the easier it is to rip off," She'd teased watching both of them blush furiously.

"Mother!" Malcolm had gasped out shocked.

"Son!" She'd said in exactly the same tone, "You really are a prude, aren't you? Just like little Rini said you were, is it true you wouldn't even tell her anything about kissing?"

"I don't want to discuss this with my mother!" He'd said warningly, he didn't dare look at Mina who was already biting down on her fist to stop from laughing.

"Well I don't see why not, I already know how to kiss," She'd pointed out smiling evenly at her son, "However if you need any tips, feel free to ask my boy."

"The day I ask my mother for tips..." He'd begun crossly.

"Yes, yes I know conceited boy, you might ask Mina about your kissing technique, see if you actually need a tip or two." Mari had said, looking pointedly at Mina.

"I do not need a tip or two, what I need is normal mother," He'd burst out, before Mina could even open her mouth.

"Ah so then you did kiss her, I wasn't sure if I should believe Rini," She'd said nodding ignoring his outburst, she turned genially over to Mina, "Well was it good then?" She'd asked innocently, Mina's face had gone beet red at the question.

"Mother!" Malcolm had roared at her, "Stop tormenting her,"

"Alright, alright, come on then you pair of innocents lets go to the fair, and forget our little talk about kissing," She'd said linking arms with the two of them.

"That's the best idea you've had all day," Malcolm had said, glaring fire at his mother.

"Yes it is," Mina had seconded, still flushing furiously, "You are such a character Mari," She'd added to soften the statement.

"You'd have to be to raise boys my dear, I'm telling you your mother's so lucky to have girls, they never get angry when you ask a simple question about kissing." She'd told the younger woman in a stage whisper.

"Enough with the kissing," Malcolm had said, turning to face his mother, "Honestly Ma, you ought to be locked up,"

"You see what I mean Mina? Such over dramatics, fine, fine no more about kissing, come on then children, I hear they have this wonderful new type of almond-dates that I'm just dying to try," Mari had said, tugging them both along, grinning like a mad woman. Malcolm had sighed resigned allowing his mother to direct him to the fair.

The fair had turned out to be a quite uneventful, despite the many sights and sounds. Malcolm had held Mina's hand lightly the whole time, careful not to get too close; he'd discovered that his mother was essentially a terrible escort, who found too many other things fascinating to really keep an eye on them. But her mere presence turned out to be big deterrence to anything but the most chaste of physical contact. Despite his earlier joke, Malcolm knew that nothing cooled a man's blood quite like his mother being in attendance.

All that having been said, Malcolm still had a fantastic time with Mina. She'd teased and fought with him the whole time, laughing and playing with him. He had never remembered enjoying another woman's company as much. At the end of the night when he took her home and given her a soft peck on her wrist, he'd known he would be back soon for another night of courting. And he had, many, many more nights, each time he ended the night in exactly the same way, a small kiss on her wrist.

But all too soon, their time was up, he had to go back to the capital. He missed her almost instantly, thinking of nothing more than getting back to her as soon as he could, he ached for her. He wondered how he was going to go through a year of her absence. Then the letters had started, she had sent one to him through his mother, he'd held it in front of him staring at the page for a long time before he'd started to read it. It had been so sweet, so achingly sweet, he'd read it over three times, before putting it away. He'd wrote her back, telling her about the capital all the sights and sounds, the excitement and most of all how much he wished she was there with him.

Her letters were of the same vein, describing events in and around Pict, as well as how much she missed him, and longed to see him again. He was very careful not to say he loved her, Malcolm was weary of love, seeing how it had hurt his mother so much. In all her years she had never loved another man, she had just silently ached for his father. Malcolm did not want that to happen to him, so he'd made sure that his letters were sweet, caring but never opening loving. But it was out of his hands, over the weeks and months that he'd spent with her, and the many letters they'd written to each other, he'd fallen for her.

It hadn't taken him long to decide that he had to be with her, he had a year and half left to go before his service was up to the king, and he was afraid that if he waited that long she might find someone else. So he'd taken his break early, and rode down to Pict to see her.

He'd barely taken the time to bathe before he'd called on her, he'd asked her to meet him in a field. His mother was not available to play Chaperone, so instead he'd asked Darien to accompany him, he wanted to do it right, he didn't want to spoil the moment.

"Do you have the ring?" Darien had asked as they strode toward the field.

"Of course I have the bloody ring, I'm not an idiot," He'd roared at him angrily.

"Did you rub some of that fancy powder stuff on you?" Darien had asked ignoring his last statement.

"Yes I rubbed that vile smelling stuff on me, and then I took a bathe it smells like a coffin stuffed with flowers." He'd replied irately.

"Yes well woman like that stuff," Darien had pointed out.

"I don't smell that shit on you!" Malcolm had retorted.

"Well I'm trying not to over shadow you, you see," Darien told him calmly.

"Overshadow my arse, you know as well as I do that garbage was a waste of 6 pence," Malcolm had thrown at him.

"Well damn it somebody has to use it!" He'd replied, tossing both his hands in the air. "That lying advisor told me that it was all the rage in the neighbouring kingdom."

"Pity their women," Malcolm had said dryly, "Come on hurry up, she's waiting for us."

"Alright, alright, say maybe Mina would like a box of powder..." Darien had begun, lighting up at the idea of ridding himself of the foul stuff.

"Will you shut up about that powder? I'm about to ask Mina to marry me, and all you can do is babble about that putrid garbage!" Malcolm had raged at him, only to hear a soft gasp from behind him, Malcolm swore as he turned to face the woman in question. "Damn it Darien! See what you made me do!"

"Me! You're the one who was howling about getting married on top of your lungs, well get on with it then," Darien had said nudging his brother toward the shocked looking Mina. Malcolm had turned then facing the woman he cared so deeply for, she'd stayed very, very still as he bend down on one knee before her.

"Mina Helena Rotherham, will you be my bride?" He'd asked, looking deeply in her Safire blue eyes. She just stared at him, unsure what to do, or say.

"Well answer him," Darien had prodded, after a minute of abject silence. Malcolm turned to face him and glared furiously.

"Will you shut up? You're killing the moment." He'd thrown at his brother.

"Killing the moment? I can't stand the suspense, are you going to marry him then?" Darien had asked definitely, crossing his arms across his wide chest and smiling at the shocked blonde.

"Stop pushing her, give her a minute!" Malcolm had yelled at his brother.

"I don't need a minute," Mina had said finally, both heads had snapped around to look at her; she'd swallowed vaguely embarrassed by their scrutiny. "I'll marry you!" She'd said, Malcolm almost collapsed with relief. He'd placed the ring on her trembling finger, and then pulled her into his arms crushing her against his hard chest, he kissed her everywhere he could reach, utterly forget about his brother.

"Uhm, if you two are quite done," Darien had said interrupting their fervent kissing, "I'd like to hug my future sister-in-law," He'd said pushing past Malcolm and taking Mina into his own arms in a completely platonic embrace, he'd kissed her on cheek, smiling down at her. "You'll make a most welcome addition to Ma's house."

"Indeed she will," Malcolm had agreed, unable to take his eyes off her. "Come on then my heart, we'd better tell my mother and yours."

"What about my Father?" She'd said suddenly worried, if he didn't approve...

"Oh he knows already, I wrote him months ago asking for your hand, he gave me his blessing." Malcolm had told her, surprising her entirely. She'd stared at him with so much adoration on her young face, it took all of Malcolm's will power not to pull her too him and kiss the breath out of her.

The three of them walked back in comfortable silence, all three too excited to speak. The stop by Malcolm's house first, to tell his mother, She had shrieked with delight, grabbing Mina in her arms and hugging the life out of her, then she'd thrown her arms around her son, kissing his cheeks, and clapping him on the back. Yaten who'd already known offered his congratulations, the smiles not quite reaching his icy cold eyes. Then they'd gone to the manor, where to both their surprises a party was already in full swing, Malcolm stared in shock even as Darien, Yaten and his mother smiled knowingly.

"Kenneth knows you don't have long to spend in Pict before you go back to finish you're tour," Darien had explained with a cagey smile. "So I took the liberty of suggesting a betrothal party get it over all at once, you see." Darien had told them grinning from ear to ear.

"No wonder Kenneth asked me to start working on a gown for Serena," Mari had said shocked, "I wondered whom he was getting her betrothed too," She'd said.

"That demon-spawn? Who would marry her?" Darien had asked coldly, the petite blond annoyed him so.

"Far more people than would marry you, you horses arse!" A familiar but angry voice had said from behind them, they turned to be face with an irate looking blonde, almost identical to Mina.

"As long as you're not on the list it won't matter, _Lady_ Rotherham," Darien retorted hotly, his emphasis showing how much he doubted her being a lady.

"As if I would be caught dead being wooed by the likes of you, I'd rather drink poison," She'd roared back at him, grasping her twin's arm in hers. "Come on Mina; let's get you into your gown."

"Couldn't they find one for you, so you'd stop raiding your brother's breaches?" He'd asked her coldly, looking her up and down disdainfully. Serena had always favoured boys' clothes to her own; she was forever wearing breaches and shirts and boots. In fact it was said that Serena would have cut off all her long beautiful blonde hair if her father would ever let her. Though she never let it down, it was tied securely up away from her face in an unladylike bun.

"If you like dresses so much I'm sure your mother could make you one, you over grown princess!" She'd thrown at him, her blue eyes radiating rage.

"Well one of us has to be ladylike, and it sure as hell won't be you," He'd told her angrily.

"You've got much nicer breast than me anyways Sir Winchester," She'd said easily using Mari's last name not knowing who Darien really was. With that she'd turned on her heal, dragging Mina along behind her, muttered about horses arse who thought they were god's gift to women.

"Nicer breasts! NICER BREAST! AT LEAST_ I_ HAVE BREASTS!" He'd called after her, only belatedly realizing what he'd said. He flushed scarlet as guests all around him had gone quiet and stared at him oddly.

"Don't mind my son, he sometimes forgets he's not a woman," Mari had added helpfully, "He fell on his head as a child,"

"Ma!" Darien had exclaimed horrified.

"Well a little daft is better than being considered a lunatic isn't it?" She'd said smiling innocently at him. Darien had made a face at her.

"She's right you know you do have nice breasts," Rini's teasing voice had said, from beside them.

"Mini Rini, my favourite girl in the whole world!" Darien had exclaimed reached down and picking her up in a swinging bear hug. "When are you going to grow up and marry me?" He'd teased.

"You're way too old for Sir knight," She said giggling, "You'll be ancient by the time I'm ready to take a husband," She'd told him pointedly.

"Ouch, be still my aching heart," He'd said placing a large hand over his chest.

"You ought to marry Serena," Mari had commented, bringing a harsh glare from her adopted son.

"In a pig's eye!" He'd told her firmly.

"They'd kill each other," Rini had said matter-of-factly.

"A little temper is good for the soul," Mari had said easily.

"Your already marrying off one of your sons," Darien pointed out, "Can't you leave me be?" She smiled softly, brushing back a stray hair from his face.

"You just wait my boy, in a few years you'll be begging for my match making skills." She'd told him.

"You could find Yaten a wife," Darien had said pointedly.

"That my dear is going to take care of itself, you just wait and see," She'd told him enigmatically.

"He's going to marry Molly!" Rini had burst out, all amused eyes turned to her, except Yaten who looked away blushing fiercely.

"And how do you know that?" Malcolm had asked curiously.

"Because I saw..." She'd begun enthusiastically.

"One more word out of you, and I'll tell Andrew what really happened to his novels!" Yaten had interrupted, glowering at Rini. She'd blanched in horror, gazing at him with wide shocked eyes.

"You wouldn't..." She'd said a little desperately.

"I would!" he'd assured her.

"Alright, alright I'll be good!" She'd promised, crossing her heart with her hands.

"What did she see Yaten?" Malcolm had asked teasingly.

"None of your business!" Yaten had said tartly, he had no intention of sharing his secrets.

"Come on, I'm your brother," Malcolm had said, putting on his best hurt face.

"So our mother keeps telling me," Yaten had agreed sighing darkly.

"It can be my wedding present, go on tell me," Malcolm had probed, smiling evenly at his brother.

"I gentleman never kisses and tells," Yaten had retorted easily.

"Does that mean you kissed her?" Darien had asked, grinning from ear to ear.

"It means I'm not telling you two idiots, so just drop it!" Yaten had told them both curtly.

Before they could press him further, a beautiful song began to play and the main doors to the hall opened, revealing a heavenly creature draped in lace and silk. Malcolm's jaw had dropped at the sight of her; Mina looked radiant in the peach concoction, easily some of his mother's best work. For years after Malcolm would dream of her entering that hall, her golden blond hair loose about her shoulders, and thin body shown to perfection in the corseted dress, her satiny smooth ivory skin, glowing as she walked toward him, smiling at him with open joy in her azure eyes. In a word she was beautiful.

"You're so beautiful," He'd managed once they'd been seated next to each other on the raised dais or the dining hall. She'd blushed scarlet, smiling at him with pure pleasure.

"Thank you," She'd said, staring at him openly, "You are so handsome; I can't believe this is happening."

"Me either, my heart, but it is," He'd assured her, "You're going to be my wife, soon."

"How soon?" She'd probed, he taken her thin hand in his, bring it to his lips.

"As soon as my service to king is done, we'll get married, right here," He'd told her.

"Really? You won't want us to marry in the Capital then?" She'd asked sounding relieved.

"No my heart, I want to be done with that place," He'd said and meant it. He really grown to hate the capital over the years, and was more than ready to settle down with her in Pict.

"You promise?" She'd said smiling up at him, delighted.

"Yes I Do," He'd said. And she'd smiled satisfied with his word. He had been so sure then that was what was going to happen. But he'd been so wrong, so very, very wrong. It had not worked out like that, he remembered the hard months that followed that day, and the single decision that had sealed his fate and cost him....everything.

An arrow pierced the skin, landing just short of Malcolm's horse, jarring him out of his reverie. He looked up quickly, assessing the situation, reaching over, he forced the crown Prince's head down and to right, as another arrow streaked through the sky, this one narrowly missing Darien's head.

Malcolm looked alarmed at Darien, as they made eye contact...what the hell was going on?

eHe mhhhhHH

atHE


End file.
